Satellite television reception is typically accomplished with a system that includes both indoor and outdoor components. Satellite signals typically do not penetrate into indoor locations. Accordingly, a satellite reception system typically includes a satellite antenna placed or installed outdoors. The satellite antenna may be in communication with a set-top box or other client device that is located near a television or monitor. The set-top box will typically include a tuner and other electronic components that are operable to processes satellite signals into a format suitable for display on the monitor.
A particular satellite antenna may be associated with a number of set-top boxes or client devices. Typically, the satellite antenna will provide each set-top box with a block of signals on a number of frequencies. The set-top box will then process the block of frequencies to extract a particular channel for display on a TV or monitor. In this arrangement, a dedicated line is provided from the satellite antenna to each set-top box. Typically, a coaxial cable provides the connection between the satellite antenna and the set-top box. Each set-top box generally requires a dedicated coaxial cable that is connected to the satellite antenna and that carries a full block of satellite signals. Thus, if a residence or other building houses multiple set-top boxes, each may require a separate connector run to the antenna.